Valentine's Day in Hoenn
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: [Revised] Oneshot fic about our favorite characters, Brendan and May on Valentine's Day! Enjoy!


Valentine's Day in Hoenn

Category: Pokémon

Type: Action/Adventure/Romance

Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it AGAIN?

* * *

Brendan: the main character; is secretly in love with May; age 14

May: the secondary main character; Prof. Birch's daughter; is secretly in love with Brendan; age 14

Prof. Birch: Pokémon expert of Hoenn; May's father

Team Aqua: evil organization trying to change the world

Archie: leader of Team Aqua

* * *

Key

Narration

"Speech"

'Thought'

Author's Note

* * *

Description: It's only been a few months after Brendan, the Pokémon Master, became the Pokémon Hoenn League Champion. And so, it's finally here! Valentine's Day! Brendan's been waiting for this day to finally get the chance to tell May how he really feels about her. But Brendan is having trouble finding her the perfect gift! And with Team Aqua lurking about, will he have enough time to find it?

* * *

Brendan wakes up with a big smile on his face. He knew what day it was! Valentine's Day! Brendan thinks to himself for a minute. 'Today's the big day! Today, I finally tell May how I truly feel about her.' Brendan dashes out of bed, quickly gets dressed, and runs out the front door. "Bye, mom!", yells Brendan.

"Bye, Brendan! Good luck with May!", shouts Brendan's mom jokingly.

Upon hearing this, Brendan falls flat on his face. "Mom! I told you, it's not like that!", Brendan roars with a face as red as a rose.

Mom says then in a sarcastic tone, "Sure, Brendan. Whatever you say."

Brendan really liked May. He just wouldn't admit it. As soon he ran out of the door...

CRASH!

...He bumped into May. "Oww...That hurt!", she groans, rubbing her head. "Oh, Brendan, it's you."

Brendan yelps once he realized whom it was he had knocked over. "May! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Brendan helps May onto her feet. "Yeah, I...think so.", she says to her secret love.

"That was really clumsy of me, wasn't it?"

"It's okay. Really."

"Well, I'd better be going. See ya!" With that, Brendan calls out his Latias and headed for Lilycove City.

"He sure was in a hurry!" 'Hmm...' At that moment, May couldn't think straight. All she could think about was how handsome Brendan looked as he and Latias flew off, with his hair swaying in the breeze. Sighing, May continues to think to herself. 'Brendan... If you only knew...' Likewise, May really liked Brendan. She just wouldn't admit it.

Only several minutes, May calls out her Swellow and flies off. "Let's see...What does Brendan like?"

May recalls of the time when she and Brendan talked about their favorite Pokémon. "My favorite Pokémon is Milotic.", she begins. "Milotic are so beautiful...What's your favorite, Brendan?"

Brendan then assumes a thinking position. "Hmm...I'd have to say...Metagross!", he states with confidence.

"How come?", she asks innocently.

"Because it's so powerful! I bet it'd make a great addition to my Pokémon team!" Just then, Brendan sighs in defeat. "But... I just don't know where to find a Beldum!"

"Beldum evolves into Metang, then Metagross, right?"

"Yeah."

"Now I remember!", exclaims May. "Mossdeep City, here I come!"

Meanwhile, Brendan holds a list in his left hand and his pack in his right hand as he walks out of the Lilycove Department Store. "Let's see... Pichu & Pikachu Dolls, check! Sea Poster, check! Now, all that's left is...MILOTIC?" Blinking twice at the list, Brendan remembers reading up on Milotic and how hard they were to raise. "You've gotta be kidding me! Oh, well...If May wants a Milotic, she gets a Milotic! Latias, fly me to Route 119!" The majestic Pokémon nodded her head as Brendan hopped on his back...

Soon... "All right! I got the Beldum! Now, all I have to do is train it, feed it a few Rare Candies, and it's good to go!"

Again, eventually... "According to my Pokédex, Feebas are quite common in this area. So, since Feebas likes Green PokéBlocks, I'll attach a Green PokéBlock to my Super Rod, and..." Brendan tosses the line into the lake. To pass the time, Brendan begins to whistle a cheerful tune. "Huh?" It wasn't too long before Brendan felt a strong tug on the line. "Oh, boy. Come on, come on!"

A Feebas leaps out of the lake and Brendan tosses an Ultra Ball at it. The Ultra Ball lands in the dirt and it shakes once... twice... three times... DING! "Well, that was simple enough! Now, for the hard part...", Brendan moans, taking out his PokéBlock Case.

Back at Mossdeep City, May notices Metang's magnificent evolution to Metagross. "Oh, yeah! Brendan's gonna love this!"

Just then, the Mossdeep citizens had all disappeared from sight and retreated to their homes. May clearly had a puzzled look on her. "What's going on?"

"Hey, you!", a deep voice from behind May shouts.

"Huh? Who, me?", May asks. Turning around, May realizes that she cornered by... "Team Aqua!"

The Aqua Grunt slowly approaches her. "Hand over the Pokémon or else!", he commands threateningly.

"What? Not a chance!", yells May, standing her ground. The menacing Aqua Grunt continues to approach May. May proceeds to back away. "Stay away from me!"

Another Grunt sneaks up from behind May and grabs her. "Hey! Let me go!" The Grunt's grip was tight on her however. "I said... Let me GO!" May's last resort was stomping on the Aqua Grunt's foot. The Grunt immediately releases her from his grip and she runs away.

The Grunt leading the others growls, "No one, and I mean, NO ONE, escapes from Team Aqua! After her!" The small army of Aqua Grunts chase after across the sea.

As with Brendan... "It's about time! I was beginning to think this thing would never evolve. May's gonna love it!"

Suddenly, a voice shrieks, "Seize him!"

Brendan is suddenly held down by a group of Aqua Grunts. "Hey! What's the big idea? Let go of me!", he orders.

An Aqua Grunt flashes a grim smile and says, "Sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that... Take him to headquarters!"

As Brendan is carried off, he continues to struggle. "Let me go! Right now!"

"Leader Archie will be so pleased!", the Grunt utters, satisfied with himself.

A few hours later, Brendan finds himself in the Team Aqua Base. A familiar Grunt shoves him into a jail cell. "In you go! Enjoy your new home!" After locking the cell door, the Grunt laughs heartedly as he walks away.

Once in the cell, Brendan gets to his feet and pounds endlessly on the door. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

"Brendan?", a voice mutters weakly.

"Huh?" Brendan was shocked to see May in the same cell as him. "May?"

"Brendan!" Overjoyed to see a friendly face, May flings her arms around Brendan.

"So, they captured you, too, huh?"

Defeated, May nods in response. "They even took away my Pokémon!" 'Especially the one holding Metagross!', May thinks, cursing herself.

"Yeah, they took mine, too!" 'Even the one holding Milotic!'

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Hmm...Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot this!", Brendan exclaims, revealing a Pokéball under his headband. "Here it is!"

"What is it?", May questions.

"You'll see! Pokéball, go!"

In a small yet blinding light, Brendan's Pokéball releases a... "An Armaldo!", May yelps in surprise.

Pointing towards the cell bars, Brendan commands, "Armaldo, Metal Claw!" Brendan's Armaldo grumbles as it easily slices through the cell door. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Freeze!", an Aqua Grunt orders, realizing Brendan and May's escape.

"Uh-oh! May, run!"

Brendan, May, and Armaldo run, but before they could go any further, a bullet from the Grunt's pistol had grazed the side of May's left ankle. "AAAHHHHHH!", she screams.

"May!" Brendan quickly kneels down at May's side when she collapses. "What happened?"

"Someone shot my leg.", she says, wincing in pain.

"You need to cover the wound. Here." Brendan takes off his headband and wraps it around the wound. "Can you stand?"

"I'll try..." May attempts to stand up, but the pain was too much for her. "Ahh... It hurts."

"Come on. I'll carry you."

May blushes as Brendan gives her a piggyback ride, but shakes it off. "We've gotta find our Pokéballs!"

"Let's check in here." Brendan kicks down a door to find several Grunts surrounding their Pokéballs. "Uh-oh!"

"So, we meet again, little Brendan...for the last time!", a voice from above states. Archie slides down a rope to greet Brendan and May.

"Archie!", Brendan and May yell in unison.

"Grunts, attack!", Archie commands instantly.

Brendan thinks quickly and orders, "Armaldo, Rock Blast!"

Armaldo grumbles as he blows away the Grunts AND Archie with one blow. Brendan grabs the Pokéballs, stuffs them in his bag, and runs out the front entrance.

Archie strains to get to his feet. "Grrrr... After them!"

...Brendan and May leave the Aqua Hideout, and escape through the forest. "Are they still behind us?"

"No... At least, I don't think so..."

"We should be near Fortree City. For now, let's hide out in this cave.", Brendan states as he enters the cave by the riverbed. He gently sets May down. "I'll get some firewood."

"Okay...", May responds quietly.

After Brendan sets up the fire, he puts a blanket around himself and May for warmth. May lightly blushes, she being this close to Brendan.

Brendan notices a depressed look on May. "What's wrong?"

May flashes an innocent smile. "Some Valentine's Day this turned out to be, huh?"

"Valentine's Day?" Brendan gasps. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Brendan rummages through his bag to find Metagross's Pokéball. May finds Milotic's Pokéball. "Hey, this isn't MY Pokéball!"

"And this isn't MINE!"

Turning to each other, the secret lovers ask simultaneously. "Did you...?" Throwing their Pokéballs at the same time, Brendan reveals a Metagross. May likewise reveals a Milotic. "You did! You remembered!"

"I wanted to get you something you'd really like."

"Me, too."

"Happy Valentine's Day, May."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brendan."

Just then, May couldn't wait any longer. She slowly closes her eyes and parts her lips slightly, as if inviting Brendan. Brendan quietly chuckles to himself and moves closer. And their lips eventually met in the great sensation of a first kiss. Brendan and May felt like they couldn't keep anything from each other anymore. When the kiss finally ends, Brendan was the first to break the silence. "May, this was very hard for me to say before, but now, I want to say it... I..."

In a way, May was growing impatient. "What is it, Brendan?"

"I... I l-love you, May...", Brendan continues. "I can never stop thinking about you..."

May was shocked to hear this. These were the words she longed to hear for a long time. "Oh, Brendan... I... I love you, too..."

"...Will you be my girlfriend, May...?"

"Brendan...You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me..."

"Aw, isn't this sweet? I'm all choked up.", another voice states in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?" Brendan hops to his feet. "Who...Who's there?" A man jumps down from outside the cave. "An admin!"

"Hehehehehehehe... Hand over the Pokéballs, kiddies!", the Aqua Admin commands in a deep voice.

May also rises to her feet, despite her bullet wound. "Never! Go, Milotic!"

"Go, Metagross!"

The Admin too sends forth his Pokémon. "Go, Sharpedo! Mightyena!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!" Following Brendan's order, Metagross jumps and comes flying down, landing on Sharpedo. "Yeah!"

"Milotic, Twister!" Complying with her command as well, Milotic unleashes a watery tornado that blows away Mightyena, causing it to slam into the Admin, knocking them both into the riverbed's rapids. "All right!"

Once the fight had ended, Brendan exclaims, "Hey, look!", noticing the sun rising.

"Look again!", May exclaims, turning her attention to a nearby Pokémon. "A Luvdisc."

Without a moment's hesitation, Brendan takes out his Pokédex. "Luvdisc. The Rendezvous Pokémon. Luvdisc's Heart-Shaped Body Is A Symbol Of Love And Romance. It Is Said That Any Couple Meeting This Pokémon Is Promised A Loving Relationship That Never Ends."

"A loving relationship...that never ends...", May envisions.

All of a sudden, Brendan puts his arm around May. "We don't need a Pokédex to tell us that.", he says affectionately.

"Yeah..."

"Ready for a ride on Latias?"

...Later that night, Brendan had gone to May's house. He goes to check up on her, but she was already asleep. Brendan approaches her and sits down beside her. She looked so peaceful...so beautiful. He loved every feature: the feel of her silky brown hair, her soft pink lips. Brendan gently touched her rosy cheeks. They were so smooth. She was like an angel. 'Sweet dreams, May...my angel...'

THE END


End file.
